The present invention relates to pressure and temperature sensors and, more particularly, to a novel hybrid pressure and temperature sensor for simultaneously sensing pressure and temperature at a single location and in non-interacting manner.
In many forms of apparatus, such as in heat pumps and the like appliances, it is necessary to simultaneously sense pressure and temperature at a particular location. Previously, such parameter sensing has been carried out by the use of a pair of sensors at each sensed location. This arrangement is not only relatively costly, but, as the two transducers are not located at exactly the same physical location within the apparatus, also does not provide simultaneous indication of pressure and temperature at exactly the same sensed location. It is desirable to not only sense both pressure and temperature at the same location, in essentially non-interacting manner, but to also sense both parameters with a single sensor having relatively low cost and a minimum parts count.